Welcome to Konoha
by Nukefox19
Summary: After the loss of his parents, Naruto moves to Konoha to get a fresh start on life. One night, he finds out that the deaths were planned, and who was responsible. From there on, there was only one option- revenge. High school story, Massive Cross-over, Harem, and OCs.
1. The New Student

**Hello everyone I don't have much to say and I know a lot of you have been waiting for this story. I apologize for not getting to this sooner. I will be using names of other characters from other shows, but it will not be based from that particular show. They will not have the same look as they did in their own shows. The name's I use just means I couldn't come up with a random name to use. And yes, some of the characters are going to be out of character compared to the series itself. Anyway enough chatting, on with the story.**

**This story has been sitting in Word for a long time now and I'm finally going to work on this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto.**

**Please ignore if this story seemed a bit rushed, I'm aware of it and I'll be working on upcoming chapter more thoroughly. Remember, this story has been sitting for a long time.**

**_Chapter 1: The new Student  
><em>**

It was another peaceful day in Konoha. The skies were clear with no sign of a single cloud. The sun was shining brightly and birds were cheeping. It was basically your typical normal peaceful day. Location: Konoha High school

_Location: Konoha __High school_

_Time: 9:00a.m._

"Hey Ayame!"

The brunette girl with the same colored eyes turned around to see her friend Ino coming up to her.

"Oh, hey Ino."

The blonde haired girl looked around and was starting to get curious, "Where's your boyfriend? You're usually with him almost every time."

"Oh, Sasuke? He's with Neji and the other guys."

"Oh…"

"Ino! Ayame!" The two girls looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw that it was Sakura along with Tenten. The two girls that joined in were nearly out of breath since they rushed to look for them and had finally got to them.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Did you hear? There's a…" Sakura then stopped, as her and Tenten's gaze were looking at someone behind Ayame and Ino. The person that they were looking at was at a pretty good far distance from them, and could hardly get a good look.

Ayame and Ino tilted their head a bit, "What are you two looking at?" The other two decided to turn around and realized that they were looking at some guy. He had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a dark gray colored coat with a white-buttoned shirt under it. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Who's that? He's like the only one that's not wearing the school uniform." Ino mentioned.

"That's the new student that moved here." Sakura answered.

Ayame examined closely and could see a blank expression on his face. It was as if he had an "I don't give a rat's ass" attitude, "What's wrong with him?" Ayame asked.

"Well, what I heard was that his parents were killed in a terrible accident when he was only six years old. He was put into an orphanage for a few years, but he was taken in by his dad's best friend." Sakura's eyes started to water slightly feeling terrible telling the small story about the new student.

"But then, ten years after he was taken in by his dad's friend, he was killed trying to prevent a robbery at a bank. And for the past two years after his dad's friend died, he hasn't really said a word or anything since then. He's been living on his own and when people tried talking to him, he would show no interest in talking."

"That's terrible." Tenten said.

"Hey!"

The girls turned their gaze to the voice and saw that it was another student approaching the new one. He looked rather happy, but not in the good way.

"You must be the new kid. My name's Takashi."

The blonde haired boy just looked at him with a straight face and his eyes half closed. He kept his hands in his coat's pockets.

Takashi rose an eyebrow, "Why don't you talk?"

The blonde haired boy just didn't budge or anything, he just kept glaring at Takashi.

Takashi placed a hand on the blonde haired boy's shoulder, "Hey! How about you speak and I won't…"

**SNAP!**

Takashi was screaming in pain, as his arm went completely limp. The four girls that remained in the same spot were watching in shock, "Did… did he just… break his arm?" Ino asked.

"I didn't… think that he… could be that cold." Sakura mentioned.

"Hey what's going on?" The girls once again turned around to see Sasuke and Neji. Ayame smiled and rushed over to him and wrapped herself around his left arm.

"Did you hear about the new student?" Ayame asked.

Sasuke and Neji both tilted their heads, "No, where is he?" Sasuke asked.

Ayame pointed in the direction where the blonde haired boy and Takashi were. Sasuke and Neji both looked closely and could see them and saw that Takashi was still screaming in pain.

"Hey! What did he do to Takashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh… he…"

"Know what? Forget it, Neji let's go." Sasuke said, as he gently pushed Ayame off him. Neji nodded as the two of them ran over to Takashi and the new kid.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, as him and Neji approached the new student.

The blonde haired boy just decided to walk right past them leaving a frustrated Sasuke and confused Neji behind.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to Takashi, "Let's get you to the nurse."

"Th… thanks…" Sasuke and Neji escorted Takashi to the nurse to make sure that the new kid wouldn't be able to go after him again. They walked towards the girls first, "We'll see you all later. We're going to get Takashi to the nurse's office." Sasuke said.

"Okay." They all said.

Sasuke walked over to Ayame and pecked her on the lips and then walked off heading over to their destination.

**Ding! Dong! Ding!**

"Oh no, we better get to class." Tenten mentioned.

"Yeah, we'll all meet up for lunch again today." Ayame said.

"Okay, bye for now." They all said to each other and went to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Ayame was now in front of her classroom door and opened to see that everyone was talking to one another, <em>"Phew, I made it." <em>

She walked in and made her way to her seat, which was in the row closest to the windows and in the third seat from the front.

"Hey Ayame." The brunette haired woman turned to see a paled skin girl with long black hair.

"Oh, hey Hinata."

"Did you meet the new student yet?"

"Um… not really. But, we did see him and… Takashi of course got smart with him and then he ended up breaking Takashi's arm."

Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, most of us were there and witnessed it. I'm afraid that he's going to have a hard time here."

The door opened and drew everyone's attention to see that it was their teacher. Everyone rushed over to take their seat, "Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake." The class said.

"Well, we got a new student here in Konoha High School today and I'm sure you're all aware of that." The entire class just nodded in response.

"Anyway, we have a new student in our class now."

Ayame just went completely wide eyed, _"No, don't tell me…"_

"Let's make him feel welcomed here, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Just as Mr. Hatake said that, the blonde haired boy walked into the class with the same expression on his face.

Naruto could feel that all eyes were on him and glared at the entire class.

"Ugh… Naruto, how about you go over and sit next to Ayame." The teacher said, as he pointed at the brunette.

Ayame nearly jumped out of her seat. No matter how much she wanted to protest against it, she just couldn't come to herself of doing so. She was afraid that he might end up hurting her. A sweat dropped, as she saw him walking towards her direction, _"Why does Mr. Hatake have to make him sit next to me?"_

Naruto stopped in front of her desk, as everyone was still watching him. Ayame just looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He then looked down at her, which caused her to jump a bit. Naruto turned his attention to his desk and took his seat.

"Naruto, I should inform you about the policy of the school's uniform. You're to wear a white collar shirt, which I see you have and black khakis."

Naruto placed both his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"Um… okay, let's get on with class shall we? Turn your textbooks to page eighty six students."

_Time Skip: 30 minutes._

Naruto couldn't take being in the class and got up out of his seat, which drew the whole class's attention, "What is it Naruto?" The teacher asked.

He just ignored him and walked down the aisle and to the door, "Mr. Uzumaki, you can't just leave…" By now, Naruto was already out of the classroom, as he slammed the door shut.

"I'll be right back class." The teacher walked out of the class and once the door shut, everybody got out of their seats and rushed to the door.

"What do you think he's going to do?" One of the students asked.

"Who knows?"

_Outside the classroom_

"Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto turned around to see his teacher, "Look, I know how you feel Naruto and you need to remember, that was all in the past. Why don't you just loosen up a bit and get to know everyone?"

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his back to his teacher and walked away. A sweat dropped down the back of the teacher's head. He then let out a sigh accepting defeat and went back to the class.

"He's coming back!" One of the students shouted, as they all ran back to their seats. The door opened, as the teacher walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry class."

"What happened to Naruto?" A student asked.

"I'm afraid he left for the day. Let's just continue, shall we?"

_Time Skip_

_Time: 5:00p.m._

Ayame and the others from this morning were walking out of the building and were all thinking of what to do.

"Hey! Why don't we go see a movie?" Ino asked.

"Again? Why don't we find something else… like a game?" Ayame suggested.

"A game?"

"Yeah, that sounds good and I know just what kind of game." Sasuke said.

Ayame placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Oh? What kind of game?"

"How about, whoever can get the new kid to speak wins?"

"WHAAAT?" Everyone said at the same time.

"What? It seems like an actual challenge."

"Sasuke… have you already forgot what he did to Takashi?" Neji asked.

"And have you forgot of how much of a complete idiot Takashi is? And seeing how it was him, he probably tried to start trouble."

"Hmm… I think I can get him to let loose." Ino said, as she winked at everyone.

The rest of the gang just cocked an eyebrow and knew that Ino had some evil tricks up her sleeve, "Okay, then it's settled. And, whoever gets him to actually let loose gets to tell him why we're talking to him." Sasuke said.

"Ugh… isn't that kind of harsh?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, but it's just a game… remember?"

Ayame gently punched Sasuke's arm, "That's just cruel." She said.

"Fine, fine, we don't need to tell him then. But, whoever wins gets to help him around school."

"That's going to be rather tough." Neji said.

"Well, he's new and I'm sure we can get him mixed up in a few things." Sasuke said.

Everyone began to wonder what exactly Sasuke had up his sleeve, but just waved it off, "But he left during class this morning, what if he's not here?" Ayame asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned around to see the blonde haired student walking past the main gates.

"Hey, he's leaving." Sakura announced.

Everyone turned their gaze over to the gates and just saw him go around the corner, "I thought you said he left?" Everyone asked, turning their gaze to Ayame.

"He did though…"

Everyone took a quick glance at one another and then all rushed over toward him. Once they all turned around the corner, they saw that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Tenten asked, as everyone started to look around.

"Hey! Just give us your money and we'll let you go."

They all looked around and realized that the voice was coming from a nearby alley. They all rushed to it, but didn't go in since they saw Naruto and a few thugs surrounding him.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Neji asked.

"In a second, let's just see what happens first." Sasuke said.

"But what if he really gets hurt?" Ayame asked.

"Just watch for now." Sasuke replied.

Naruto just stood there keeping his same expression around the thugs, "Hey! Are you going to listen or what?" One of them asked. However, they didn't get a single word coming from the blonde haired student and by now were growing annoyed by it. One of the thugs went up to him and placed both his hands on the boy's shoulders. Naruto looked up at him with annoyance in his eyes. Naruto then punched the thug right on his nose, which caused an instant nosebleed.

"Why you!" The other thugs ran to him, as Naruto elbowed one of them that came from behind. Sadly though, Naruto couldn't keep this going and wouldn't be able to handle them all. One of the thugs came up from behind him and put him in a headlock, while the other two went up in front of Naruto and started punching the living daylights out of him.

"I've seen enough." Neji said, as he ran in with the others just behind him.

"Hey!" The thugs turned their attention to see Neji closing in after them. They looked behind the student and could see even more students coming.

"Damn kids. Let's go." The one holding Naruto just pushed him to the ground, as they all took off.

Naruto leaned up and turned his gaze to the group, "Hey, are you all right?" Neji asked, as he held his hand out offering to help him up.

Naruto ignored his offer and got back up to his feet on his own. He prevented himself from looking at each and everyone and just walked past them.

Everyone turned around, but Sasuke was getting angry with the blonde haired boy, "Hey! We just basically saved you! And you have nothing to say?"

Naruto ignored him and turned around the corner of the alley leaving them behind.

Sasuke let out a low growl and ran after him, "Sasuke!" The rest of them ran after him.

Once Sasuke turned around the corner, he quickly grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around, "Sasuke don't!" Everyone shouted. It was too late; Sasuke had just punched Naruto along the jaw line, causing the blonde haired boy's face looking to the side. Everyone was quiet, while the others behind Sasuke and Naruto were just standing there in shock.

"We saved you from those guys and you have nothing to say?"

Naruto didn't do a thing and just remained still, "You're just a selfish bitch!"

"Sasuke!" Ayame yelled.

Sasuke quickly turned his attention to her, "Shut up Ayame! He needs to wake the hell up!"

Ayame's eyes widened after hearing that her boyfriend had just nearly yelled at her and told her to shut up. Sasuke turned back to face Naruto with frustration boiling up inside him, "I heard what happened in the past and you still let it effect you. Just forget about it and move on!"

An awkward silence came between everyone, but surprisingly someone broke it, "Thanks."

Everyone's eyes went wide, but then Naruto turned his back to them and walked off, "Did… he actually say something?" Ayame asked.

"Ye… yeah." Sasuke answered.

"That didn't take long." Tenten mentioned.

"That means Sasuke won." Ino said, as she pouted in slight frustration since she wanted to get him to talk.

Sasuke turned to face the others, "Well… I guess that's over with then. Looks like I get to help him around the campus then." He said, as he looked at Ayame and could see the anger in her eyes.

"You still didn't have to hurt him." She said.

"Hey, he had it coming. He was acting selfish and deserved it."

"He may have been acting selfish, but you had no right to punch him." She then walked past everyone and then past Sasuke and started heading off to catch up with Naruto. Sasuke and everyone just watched as she left.

"She's right Sasuke, you didn't have to go that far." Neji said.

Sasuke turned back to face the others, "Oh come on, Neji you know damn well that you wanted to get at him too."

"I may have, but I would've just talked it out, not hurt him."

"Whatever, I'm headed home." Sasuke replied, parting himself from the others.

Naruto was walking along the sidewalk with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Naruto!" A feminine voice called out.

He ignored it and just kept focusing on getting home.

"Naruto wait up!"

That same voice was starting to get to him. He just simply wanted to get home without any interference. Suddenly, he was forced to stop since Ayame blocked his path.

"Naruto… I'm sorry for what Sasuke did earlier."

He just looked her in the eyes, but then he just walked around her and continued his way home. Ayame quickly turned around and grabbed him by the right shoulder. Naruto by now was getting annoyed, as he turned around grabbing her by the arms. Ayame yelped after being pinned against the wall. The space between them was so small that they could feel each other's breath.

"I just want you and everyone else to leave me alone." He said.

"Naruto… you're hurting me." She began to struggle trying to break free.

He looked at his hands and just realized that he was squeezing her arms to hard. He quickly withdrew his hands and placed them back into his pockets, "Sorry." He whispered, as he turned his back to her.

Ayame looked at the back of his head feeling all sorts of emotions within her. She was feeling sad for him and yet she was also feeling kind of scared of him, but at the same time, she wanted to help him in every way possible to make him forget about the past and get him to actually socialize with others.

"Naruto…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and just walked off leaving her behind. She watched him go and inside her, she refused to listen to his request.

"Nar…"

"Ayame!"

She looked to the opposite side and saw Sasuke coming to her, "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and then looked the other direction to see Naruto at a far distance, "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything."

Sasuke just kept watching Naruto's figure, as he became smaller since he was moving farther and farther away. Ayame just stared at Sasuke seeing how he was still watching Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to head home." She said.

Sasuke turned his gaze to her, but, before he could say anything to try and prevent her from leaving, she quickly pecked him on the cheek. She smiled and walked off, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved him a goodbye and started to jog her way home.

He watched her leave, but he had a disappointed look within his eyes, "I'll just have to find out tomorrow then." He said to himself.

_**Location: Naruto's apartment.**_

Naruto arrived in front of the door that would lead him into his home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He inserted the key, but he didn't bother to turn it, which would unlock it.

_Flashback_

"_Are we their yetttttttt?" Naruto whined, as he threw his arms all over the back seat. _

_A red haired woman turned around to face her son (Of course you all should know what her name is), "We'll be there shortly Hun, you just got to be patient." _

"_But I want to go home now!"_

"_Son, your mother's right." Minato said._

"_Yeah, why don't you just take a little nap?" Kushina mentioned._

"_I don't want to." _

_"Well, we'll…" Kushina was cut off after being slammed against her door. The car was crashed against a wall after being hit by an eighteen-wheeler. The car was stuck, it was crashed into a wall and yet, the truck had smashed in on the other side. Naruto was lying on his side with a massive cut along his forehead with blood sliding down. He could see his parents covered in blood, but shortly after, his vision was getting blurry and the sound of sirens could be heard not to far from them. He slowly and weakly sat himself up and leaned over to see his mom and dad. His eyes shot wide opened, as his vision was starting to come back to being clear. He saw that his dad was nearly smashed, the truck that had rammed into them had hit hard enough that it crushed the whole left-side of his body. He looked to his right and saw that his mom's head had ended up smashing against the wall. Her head basically broke the window and ended up smashing against the wall. Naruto was shaking, not because he was weak or limp or anything. It was because of the sight he was seeing. His parents were gone and there was no way that they could've survived._

"_Get the people out of that car now!" Someone shouted from outside. _

_Naruto's eyes started to water and then busted out crying, "Mom! Dad!" _

_The back window of the car broke, as Naruto ignored the reason of it. He then felt a pair of hands grab him by his sides, "Come with us kid." _

_Naruto grabbed the headrest of the passenger seat refusing to leave his parents, "Mom!" _

"_Come on kid, we need to get you to the hospital." The medic said._

"_Dad!" _

_The medic looked at the child's parents and saw that they were gone, "Your parents are gone, and there's nothing we can do. Now come with us!" The medic shouted._

_Naruto's grip on the seat started to weaken since the medic was now pulling him harder. He was just hanging on by a finger till the medic pulled him one last time and now Naruto was out of the vehicle, but was in the medic's grasp. The medic hopped off the car and held onto Naruto tightly, but he was having problems keeping him still since he was wiggling trying to get free from the medic, "Would you hold still? We're trying to help you!"_

_Naruto's vision was getting blurry due to all the tears he had, "Mom! Dad!" The distance between him and the car where his parents are was becoming bigger and it was hopeless for him to try and get back there. _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto's eyes started to water, as he remained standing in front of his door. He leaned his forehead against the door and slammed his fist on it too, "Why! Why couldn't I just go with them!" He pulled back his arm and slammed his fist again on the door.

"Naruto?"

He froze completely unaware that someone was close. He lowered his arms, but whipped his tears away before he did so. Then he turned around to see Ino standing there curious of what was happening.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He ignored her, as he turned back around. He then turned the key and then removed it. After placing the key back in his pocket, he turned the knob and opened the door that would lead him inside.

"Hey! Wait, Naruto what happened?" Ino asked, as she quickly grabbed his arm.

Naruto was forced to come to a stop since Ino refused to let go, "What's wrong?"

He looked her in the eye and jerked his arm away, "Why are you here?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I live here and when I got here, I heard you yelling…"

"Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone." He walked into his apartment and slammed the door shut leaving a worried Ino outside. The tears that he had tried to hold back had escaped his eyes once again. He removed his arms from the sleeves of his coat and placed it on the coat rack. He then walked to his room, while unbuttoning his shirt. Once he stepped into his room, he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. Quickly, he unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned them. He then slid them off and tossed those onto the bed as well. Shortly then, he made his way to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, he turned the shower on and waited for the water to get nice and warm. He slid his boxers off and kicked them to the side, as he stepped into the shower. Little did he know though, that there were footsteps that could be heard from his living room. Naruto just stood there and rested his head on the shower wall letting the warm relaxing water pour down on him.

"Well, that looks relaxing."

Naruto shot his head up and looked to the side and saw Ino standing just outside the glass door of the shower, "How did you get in?"

"You forgot to lock the door, but don't worry, I took care of that. I thought that I should come help you forget about whatever's on your mind." She said in a seductive tone. Ino then removed every last bit of her clothing. She opened the door and walked into the shower, as she closed the door behind her.

"You should…"

She placed a finger on his lips, which cut him off, "Don't worry, hopefully I can help you out of your shell."

**A/N: There you all have it and I know that this was a bad way to end the chapter. So, with Ino practically invading his home and coming onto him, what exactly do you think is going to happen (I know, but I'm curious of what's on your mind)?**

**This story will not be a harem for once! I pretty much got ideas of what to write about on the story and hopefully it'll come out good for you all. Anyway, that's all I got to say, until next time.**


	2. Persuasion

**_Chapter 2: Persuasion  
><em>**

Naruto just stood there, while Ino placed her hands on his chest, "All… you have to do… is just let me please you." She said seductively.

Naruto shook his head and turned her to where her back was facing him and chopped the back of her neck, as she went unconscious. He turned off the shower and stepped out with her in his arm. He gently placed her down, as he grabbed her clothes and started dressing her back up. Once she had all her clothing on, Naruto went back into the shower to clean himself up. He grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it with both of his hands so he got enough suds. Placing the bar down, he closed his eyes and began to wash his face.

_Flashback_

"_Where are you going Jiraya?" Naruto asked. (Jiraya was the one who took him in)_

_Jiraya was wearing well-dressed black pants with matching shoes. He also wore a long sleeve white buttoned shirt with a black suit covering it, "I'm going to run to the bank."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, I won't be long. I'll also bring us home some ramen to eat for dinner." _

_Naruto smiled, "Okay!" _

"_If I'm not home within an hour, just call me." _

"_Hurry!" He yelled. _

_Jiraya chuckled, "All right, I'll be back." He said, as he walked out of the apartment. _

**_With Jiraya_**

_Jiraya stepped in and saw that today was pretty busy. The lines were pretty well backed up and saw that the service was going pretty slow. He sighed, "Looks like I'll be here for awhile." He said to himself._

_Jiraya looked up ahead of the line and saw that some guy was up next. The man was dressed rather… shady. All the guys clothing was black and he also wore a black beanie. What really caught Jiraya's attention was that the guy reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked all too familiar to him._

_"Excuse me." He said, as he began to walk past the line of people to confront the guy that was up next._

_"Hi, how may I help you today?" The banker asked. The banker was a blonde woman that seemed to be in her early thirties._

_The shady guy placed a bag on the counter and pulled out a M37 revolver, "I want you to load this bag up with money now!"_

_The woman shook in fear; while other citizens began to run out the bank, "Load this bag up now!" He shouted again and pointed the gun at her._

_"Excuse me."_

_The shady guy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see an older man, "Get lost."_

_Jiraya frowned and quickly punched the guy smack against his face. The shady man startled and dropped the gun, "It's not very nice to tell an old man such as myself to scram."_

_The shady guy growled and started swinging at Jiraya. He managed to dodge a few strikes, but took a couple that landed rather hard on his face and stomach. The robber attempted to swing at him again, but Jiraya dodged it and elbowed him in the face, followed by a knee to the gut. The thief hunched over and reached down to grab the gun, while Jiraya tossed him over a nearby chair. Jiraya walked over in the guy's direction and the thief rose back up and pointed the gun at him, "You messed with the wrong guy!"_

_Jiraya's eyes widened and softened after a mere second; "Freeze!" A couple officers shouted, as they entered the bank and pointed their guns at the thief._

_"I'm sorry, but it looks like we won't be eating ramen together… Naruto."_

_**Jiraya's apartment**_

_Naruto sneezed, as he kept flipping through channels, "Why is there nothing good on?" The blonde asked himself._

_The teen yawned, as his eyes started to become heavy, "Maybe…" Naruto laid out on the couch and laid his head on a pillow, "I'll just take a nap for now." He said to himself, as he closed his eyes._

_**Time Skip: An hour later**_

_Naruto twist and turned in his sleep, but once he turned again, he fell off the couch. He sat straight up and heard a knock at the door. Looking around, he realized that Jiraya was still missing. He rubbed his head, as he got up to his feet and walked toward the door. Letting out a yawn, he unlocked the door and opened it to see a couple of officers standing there._

_Naruto began to wonder why there were officers at his apartment, "Is there something wrong officers?"_

_"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" One of them asked._

_The blonde nodded, "Yes."_

_"There was an incident down at the bank today."_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Was Jiraya there?"_

_The officers nodded, "Yes, but… he was killed trying to prevent a robbery."_

_Naruto's body completely froze and thought that this was some kind of sick joke, "You're lying…"_

_The officers sadly shook their heads, "We didn't make it on time to arrest the thief, but when we got there, that was right when he shot him." The officers looked at the blonde and saw that his eyes were wide and that he was completely frozen again, "We're sorry kid, if we made it on time, he wouldn't have died." One of the officers held out Jiraya's wallet, while Naruto's eyes slowly drifted to look at it. The blonde slowly took the wallet out of his hand and opened it to see a picture of him and Jiraya smiling, "We're sorry." The officer said again, as they left._

_Naruto stood there and kept staring at the picture. Tears began to escape the blonde's eyes, but then several more escaped and slid down his cheeks._

_End of Flashback_

Tears started to mix with the water coming from the shower and hit the shower floor. Naruto leaned his head against the wall and cried, "Why? You took them all from all me, what else do you want!" He shouted and referred to god, as more tears kept hitting the floor. The soap on his face was washed off from the water.

Shortly after a couple minutes of crying, his cries changed into sobs. Deciding not to finish his shower, he turned the shower off and opened the door, as he reached for a towel. Slowly, he dried his entire body off and stepped out, as he walked into his room. He walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of orange boxers, as he slid them on. His eyes began to get heavy and he knew that his body wanted to get some sleep, but then he remembered about the unconscious blonde sitting in his bathroom. He walked back into it and picked her up, as he carried her to the entrance. He tossed her over his shoulder and used his free hand to unlock the door and open it. Walking out and carefully not hitting her head on the way out, he turned to face his home and gently sat her down leaning against the wall. He walked back in and shut the door, as he locked it this time so that he wouldn't have to worry about her invading his home again.

His body was starting to feel heavy now, but he made it to where he wanted to go. He got into his bed and pulled the covers over him, as he took a quick look at the clock, which showed 5:47 p.m. He didn't care if it was early still, but he just wanted to forget about today and be ready for tomorrow.

**Location: Ayame's home**

"Dad! I'm home!" The brunette announced, as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Teuchi called out.

Ayame placed her bag on a nearby chair and walked over to the kitchen to see her dad cooking some of his famous homemade ramen. She sniffed the air and smelt the delicious scent of it, "Mmm, it smells delicious."

"Thank you dear. So, what happened in school today?"

Ayame sat on a stool that was positioned in front of the high top counter, "Well, there's this new student that's in my class now. He's rather quiet and kind of scary, but I'm sure he has a kind heart."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, sounds like a nice kid."

"Well, he had a rather tough past…"

"Oh? What kind of past?"

"Well, when he was six years old, his mother and father died in a terrible accident. But, then he was placed in an orphanage for a few years and then his dad's best friend took him in. Then he died trying to prevent a bank robbery and so Naruto's been on his own for these past two years."

Teuchi kept cooking the ramen and felt terrible for the poor boy, "Poor Naruto, I can see why he's quiet. But dear, it's been two years since the last incident, I'm sure he wants to get to know people, but he just can't find himself too. So, why not help him?"

"I want to and I even tried, but he told me, along with the others to leave him alone."

Teuchi slightly chuckled, "Dear, that's the sign meaning he wants you and everyone else to help him."

Ayame tilted her head a bit, "What do you mean?"

"When he said that, he really means that he wants you and your friends to help him. He just didn't want to admit it himself, which is why he was hoping you got the message. I'm sure if you loosened him up that he'll be just like all the other guys in school."

"What? Morons?"

Teuchi chuckled and Ayame giggled a bit, "You know what I mean dear."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

A knock came from the their door, while Ayame hopped off the stool, "I'll get it." She walked back to the front door and opened it to see Sasuke with Ino, "What are you two doing here?" She asked, as she allowed them inside.

Sasuke was a bit frustrated and disappointed at the same time, "Well, Ino here text me saying that she was sitting outside Naruto's apartment."

Ayame looked at the blonde curious of why she was there, "And what were you doing there?"

Ino's head hung low, "I tried to get him out of his shell… by having sex with him."

Ayame's eyes widened and she instantly blushed, "Why the hell would you do that?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde, "Well, I… I don't know, but he refused to and last I remembered, he knocked me out and I woke up outside. That's when I text Sasuke and told him what happened."

"He actually struck you?"

Sasuke jumped in this time, "Yeah, why else would she wake up outside his apartment?"

"Honey, who is it?" Teuchi called out.

"It's Sasuke and Ino!"

"Oh, why don't you three come in here?"

Sasuke sniffed the air and could smell Teuchi's home cooking of ramen, "Mmm, smells good as always." He said, as the trio walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello there Sasuke, I hope you're treating my daughter well." Teuchi said.

"I always am." He replied.

"So, what brings you two here?"

Sasuke then formed a straight face, "Well, I think Ayame probably already told you about Naruto Uzumaki." Teuchi nodded to clarify that she did, "Well, Ino here went to help him, but he ended up knocking her out and leaving her outside."

Teuchi frowned sadly, "Oh my, what did she try to do?"

"Ugh… I think it's best we knew that." Ayame said.

Teuchi easily found out from his daughter's response, "Well, like I told my dear daughter, that poor boy just needs help. Even if he says he doesn't, he really means that he does."

Sasuke frowned, "Well, I did win a game and we all agreed that the winner would help him around campus."

Teuchi smiled, "That's good. If he continues acting cold and bitter, just try to ignore it. Just continue helping him and then he'll slowly begin to let loose."

Sasuke grinned since no one was looking at him, "No worries, I'm sure I can get him to."

"Good, good, that poor boy needs all the help he can get."

Ayame looked over at her boyfriend, "Just don't do anything stupid like Takashi did."

Sasuke chuckled, "I won't."

**Next day**

Naruto awoke from his long sleep and looked over at the clock to see that it showed 7:48a.m. Wiping the weariness from his eyes, he tossed the sheets off and got out of bed, as he walked over to his closet. He grabbed his usual attire and quickly got dressed. Stepping into the bathroom and flicking the lights on, he looked himself in the mirror. A sigh escaped his mouth, as he turned the lights off and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the pantry and grabbed the loaf of bread. He opened it and grabbed two slices of bread, as he closed the bag of bread and put it back in the pantry. He walked over to the toaster and placed the bread in, as he pushed down on the switch. Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms and waited for his breakfast to finish.

The blonde was hoping that no one would bother him today since he had already made a scene yesterday on his first day. Just about everyday, he would always think about his family and Jiraya. It always killed him inside, but he would always take it out on god since he thought that it was his doing. At times, he would always think that he was cursed and would loose everyone that was close to him. A minute passed and the toast popped out, as the blonde quickly caught them before they dropped back in. With the toast in his hand, he walked to the door and grabbed his coat. Placing the toasts in his mouth, he slid his arms through the sleeves and adjusted his coat to where it fit just right.

He opened the door and stepped out, as he closed the door behind him. Turning around, he pulled the key out of his coat's pocket and locked it. He placed one of the toasts in his mouth and turned around to see a brunette wearing a school uniform that looked all too familiar staring at him, "Naruto, can we talk?" Ayame asked.

Naruto just stood there, but eventually shook his head and walked right past her. Ayame quickly turned around and followed him, "How did you know that I live here?" He asked in a bitter tone.

"Ino told Sasuke and the two of them came to my house last night." She answered.

Naruto took a bite of his toast and decided not to say anything else. The brunette looked at him, "Naruto, I know what happened was a bit hard on you, but…"

The blonde swallowed the piece of toast and glared at the brunette, "A bit? Just a bit? How would you feel if you lost your mother and father? Then next thing you know, you're put in an orphanage for almost your whole life! And then how would you feel that the next person turns out to be a friend of yours and then he or she dies? Why don't you tell me how you would feel then?"

Ayame was startled by his questions and hung her head, as she stared at the ground. Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes, as he continued heading to school. Ayame looked back up and saw that he was leaving her behind, but she started to run and catch up to him. Naruto came upon an alleyway and could hear people talking within it. He glanced to his right and saw a group of four people that were smoking. However, that group of people took notice of the blonde that was just standing outside.

One of them came up to the blonde, but this guy's rather tall and has some muscle. His skin is a pale blue-gray color with small white colored eyes. He's wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers, "Hey, look who we got here." The pale skinned guy called out to the others.

Another came up to join him, but this guy wasn't as tall as the first one. He was a couple inches shorter, but this guy has dark colored eyes with black hair that framed his face, which he kept the rest in a ponytail. His skin was obviously tanner than the first guy. He wore a blue v-neck T-shirt and blue pants with a body mesh shirt underneath his T-shirt and also wore the same pair of sneakers like the other guy did.

The next one was a woman that has blue hair with amber colored eyes, which had ultramarine eye shadow. This one was about the same height compared to the second one. She wore a scanty robe, with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly. Her fingernails were polished orange, which Naruto admired since that was practically his favorite color. She wore a pair of tight blue pants with white heels.

The final person was also the same height compared to the woman and the second guy that Naruto set his eyes on. This man had the same style hair that Naruto had, but with an orange color to it and brown colored eyes. He wore a black shirt with dark pants and a white belt on as well. His shoes were just like the other two guys, but were colored white.

"What are you doing here boy?" The pale man asked.

"Now Kisame, let's not try to sound like we're threatening him." The guy with black hair said.

Kisame turned to face his friend, "Shut up Itachi, it's not like we were going to do anything anyway."

The man with the orange hair sighed and walked up to the blonde, "I'm Yahiko and you are…"

Naruto was starting to get a bit confused, but decided to play along, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Yahiko patted the boy's shoulder, "Nice to meet you Naruto." Yahiko pointed back at the woman, "That there is Konan."

Naruto looked at her and now that he knew their names, he didn't see why he needed to hang around here anymore and turned his back to them, as he was getting ready to leave. The group jumped a bit, as Kisame quickly grabbed the blonde, "Where are you going? Why don't you hang with us?"

"Hey!"

The group looked past the blonde, while Naruto turned to see Ayame approaching. The brunette grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away from them, "Leave him alone, he doesn't need to get involved with you all." She said.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow due to Ayame's action, "Look, the little girls doesn't want the poor boy to have any fun." Kisame said.

Ayame glared back at the group, "He doesn't need to be hanging with a group of fools."

Kisame growled slightly, "Why you…"

Yahiko held Kisame back and looked at Naruto, "Well, Naruto, if you need anything from us or just want to chill…" Yahiko handed the blonde his phone.

Naruto was shocked and before he took it, his hands roamed around his pockets to make sure that he wasn't being played. Surprisingly, his phone wasn't in any of his pockets and looked at Yahiko, as he took the phone, "I put my number in your phone."

Naruto flipped open his phone and opened up the contact, which only consisted of one person now… and that was Yahiko. Naruto looked up at the group and saw them smiling, "Until next time, Naruto." Yahiko said, as they walked back into the alley.

"Did you get his number too?" Konan asked.

Yahiko smiled, "Yep."

Naruto placed the phone back in his pocket and continued to head to school, which Ayame stuck by his side this time, "You shouldn't get involved with them. Those four are part of a group called the Akatsuki. They're a group of criminals who are no good and all they do is do drugs and start trouble."

"I think that I can handle it." He said.

A few minutes pass and the two were now approaching the school, "Listen, Sasuke said he's going to help you today."

Naruto turned to look at her, "I don't need any help with anything."

"Oh come on, we just want to help you fit in with everyone."

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "Hey Ayame! Naruto!"

The two looked to the entrance of the school and saw Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke coming to join them. Ayame smiled and instantly wrapped her arms around Sasuke and looked him in the eyes, "Your brother and his friends tried to get Naruto to go with them."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, "You shouldn't be hanging out with them. My brother and his friends are nothing but trouble."

"I've heard. That's all your girlfriend has been babbling about."

Ayame quickly glanced over at the blonde and felt a nerve hit, as the blonde saw that she looked like that he was about to attack him. Naruto ignored it, but if she had, it was never his style to fight back against a woman. Sasuke walked over to the blonde, "Come on, I'm going to…"

"No thanks." Naruto quickly replied before Sasuke could finish.

However, Sasuke grabbed the blonde by his shoulder before he took off into school, "Look, do you plan to graduate as an outcast? Or do you want to graduate knowing that you actually made friends from this school?"

Naruto remained silent and started to think what his family along with Jiraya wanted best for him. If they were alive, they would want to see Naruto go through school making friends and doing well in class. They wouldn't want to see him like he is now. The blonde sighed in defeat and the others smiled seeing that he made the right choice, "Fine, but I don't want you helping me." Naruto looked over at Ayame, "I rather have her help."

Sasuke's body tensed, I don't…"

"That's fine!" Ayame said and walked over to the blonde.

Sasuke watched his girlfriend practically take the blonde's side and began to wonder, "Fine, whatever." He said, as he walked back in the campus.

Ayame watched his dismissal and knew that he was upset, but she knew it couldn't be bothered with right now. Neji and Tenten walked over to the blonde, "Well, for starters, I'm Neji Hyuga." The pale skinned student held out his hand.

Naruto shook his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I'm Tenten." The girl's hair that was shaped like panda's ears said.

Naruto never smiled, but he felt the small amount of happiness begin to form within his heart. Ayame quickly reached into the blonde's coat pocket and grabbed his phone. Naruto glanced at her and saw her entering a few digits. She held it out to him, "I went ahead and placed my number in your phone."

Naruto reached for it, but Tenten quickly swept it from her and also began to push on the buttons. Naruto began to get a bit aggravated, "I will too if there's anything you need help with." Tenten entered the last number of hers and saved it, as she held it out for him.

Naruto reached for it again, but this time Neji swept it and entered his number in it. A sweat drop formed on the back of Naruto's head, "You can count on me too." Neji said, as he saved his number in the blonde's phone and handed it to him.

This time, Naruto grabbed his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He looked at Neji and Tenten, "Thank y-…"

Ayame grabbed the blonde's hand and ran into the campus with him, "We'll see you two later!" She announced to Neji and Tenten.

**Inside Konoha High**

Ayame and Naruto were walking down the halls, while Naruto was feeling uncomfortable with all the other students eyeing him. It may have been one day, but that one-day can lead to instant judgment, "So, what school did you go to before this?" Ayame asked.

"I went to Fujimi Academy."

"In Tokonosu city? That's pretty far from here." _(This'll be mentioned in my note at the end of this chapter)_

"Yeah… that's where I lived with my family and Jiraya."

Ayame felt sorry for the blonde, but she had to focus at the task at hand, "Come on, I'll show you…"

**Ding! Dong! Ding!  
><strong>

The two tensed up a bit, "Oh no, I'll just show you after school. We need to get to class." She said, as she grabbed his hand and ran for their class.

**A/N: There you have it. Naruto is slowly starting to have a change in heart.**

**Anyway, for the title of this story, I can't think of anything better than what it is now. If anyone happens to know a better title, can you please let me know? I've tried to think of something, but I just couldn't find one.**

**Also, I used Fujimi Academy as his previous school, because it just came up, but it doesn't mean that this story will turn into a crossover with the HOTD group. I just mentioned that name since it was on my mind. **

**Yes, the Akatsuki is in this, but they're just a group of druggies and drinkers, you're typical punks. Also, there will be a few more groups (Might just use a couple of the names of groups from Durarara, since they seem cool). **

**That's all for now, if there's any questions, feel free to ask me by leaving a review or simply pming me. **


	3. Multiple Invitations

**_Chapter 3: Multiple Invitations  
><em>**

Naruto was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, while trying to keep his eyes from closing. His head slowly kept lowering, but he kept raising his head back up trying to look up whatever the teacher was explaining. His eyes closed again, but they immediately snapped open when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching into his coat's pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open to see that he received a text from Yahiko. He opened the message and it read, _"Come by the same alley once you get out of school. If you can that is."_

Naruto closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket, "Is there something you have to share with us?" Mr. Hatake asked.

Naruto jumped a bit being caught, but shook his head in response, "No."

"Very well." The teacher replied and went back to jotting explanations on the board.

Ayame turned to look at the blonde, "Who was it?" She whispered.

Naruto turned to her voice and he didn't want to tell her the truth. That was when he did the worse thing you could do, "It was Neji. He wants me to hangout with him after school and meet some friends of his."

Ayame frowned slightly, "Then I guess I'll show you around some other time."

"Yeah."

Ayame decided to forget about it and reminded herself to get back at Neji for it later.

_Time Skip: 3:50p.m._

**Ding! Dong! Ding!**

Naruto got up from his desk and immediately made his way to the exit, while Ayame just watched him leave. She was beginning to think that something's up since he left kind of in a hurry.

"Hey Ayame."

The brunette turned to see a girl with long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, "Oh, hey Rachel."

Rachel is a foreign exchange student from the United States of America. She came to Japan since she was tired of being in America. She wanted to explore new and neat places. "Hey, I was wondering…"

Ayame tilted her head slightly, "Talk while we get out of here."

Rachel nodded, as the two of them walked out of the room and down the hall, "I was wondering… I heard people saying that you and Sasuke are trying to help Naruto feel like he's welcome here."

The two girls turned around a corner and went down a flight of stairs, "Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you could help me out too."

"Um… sure, what is it?"

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the doors that were up ahead, "Can you help me with Naruto?"

Ayame's eyes widened, "What?"

"Can you help me hook up with him? His cold attitude makes him attractive, but I don't want to embarrass myself to where he ends up brushing me off."

The two came to a stop at the doors, while Ayame turned to face Rachel, "I don't see why not."

Rachel smiled, "Thank you."

_With Naruto_

The blonde was now standing in front of the same alley when he met Yahiko and the others. He walked into the alley and could smell the scent of smoke. The further he walked in, the stronger the smoke smelt. Seconds later, he found Yahiko, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi. Yahiko looked to his left and smiled, "Ah, it's good to see you again Naruto."

Kisame and the others looked at the blonde, "You wanted me here for…?" Naruto asked.

Yahiko placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "We just wanted you to hangout with us." Yahiko motioned his hand back, while Kisame came up to the two with a cigarette in his hand.

Naruto looked at Kisame and saw Yahiko take the cigarette from his hand. The blonde just stood there, as Yahiko held out the drug to him, "Here."

Naruto looked at the object in Yahiko's hand. In his mind, he knew damn well what Yahiko's trying to make him do and didn't like it. He looked up at Yahiko eye-to-eye, "No thanks."

Yahiko shrugged, "All right then." He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and flipped it open, as he lit the end of it. He closed the top of the lighter and placed it back in his pocket, as he inhaled a small amount of it. His eyes narrowed, as he took the cigarette out from his mouth and released to smoke from within, "Listen, there's this group that's starting to become a problem. We're going to take care of them on Saturday evening and we would love for you to help us."

"Yeah, we don't know exactly how many of them there are." Kisame mentioned.

Naruto just stood there glancing back and forth between Yahiko and Kisame, "I don't know."

"Come on, you look like a tough kid… then again, I could be wrong. You could be one of those guys that look tough, but can't back it up." Kisame said.

Naruto clenched his fists and kept a calm expression on his face. Kisame took notice of it and grinned, "Awe, did I hit a weak spot?"

The blonde turned his back to them and took a couple steps forward; "I'll see you then." Naruto said, as he walked off.

Yahiko smiled, "Good," He turned to look at his friends, "Now we got ourselves some bait."

Konan frowned slightly, "You know they target anyone new that we recruit, so why would you want to put him on the lines like that? He seems like he went through a lot, he doesn't deserve this."

"Konan, Konan, Konan." Yahiko said, while keeping the same smile on.

The only female of the group looked at him, "What? I'm being serious."

"Are you actually sticking up for him? You've never stuck up for any of the new people that we recruited in the past."

"Because they were cocky ass holes."

"What makes you think that he won't turn into one of them?"

"Because he doesn't look or act like them."

"My, my, I haven't seen you this defensive before Konan." Yahiko mentioned.

"She's right, I don't think that Naruto deserves this."

Yahiko looked at Itachi and was shocked to hear him support Konan, "Even you? You usually don't say anything about a new recruit."

Itachi closed his eyes, while Yahiko kept looking at the two with a puzzle look on his face, "Whatever."

_With Naruto_

The blonde was walking on the sidewalk not caring where he was going to end up. On the other side of the road, two girls were standing and watching the blonde. One is Ayame and the other was Rachel, "Do you think he'll actually listen?" Rachel asked.

Ayame kept watching Naruto walking away, _"I thought he was supposed to be with Neji?" _She wondered, but decided to ask him about it some other time. "I hope so. Come on." She said, as they began to pick up the pace.

"_It sounds like it's going to end up in a huge fight. Why did they ask me for my help?" _The blonde thought, as he continued walking with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned around to see Ayame and some girl that he hasn't seen before, "What is it?"

"I just came here to introduce you to…"

"Rachel." She said, which cut Ayame off.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and turned his back to them. Ayame saw Rachel's hurt expression and quickly grabbed the blonde by his shoulder, "Wait. She just wants to be friends with you."

The blonde stood there in silence, "Come on. We're trying to help you." Ayame continued.

Naruto lifted his head up a bit and didn't turn to face the two girls; "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He said, as he broke free and walked to his apartment.

Ayame just stood there wondering what was wrong with him, but then she turned to look at Rachel to see that she was smiling and saw animated hearts floating above her head, "That's what makes him so attractive!"

A sweat dropped on the back of Ayame's head, "I just don't see it like you do then."

"How can you not see him like that? Incase you haven't heard, there's several other girls that are after him."

Ayame's eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Yes, it's like a Naruto fan club and they're all wanting him."

Ayame had no clue what to say and found it hard to believe that there was a club formed for him in such a short amount of time. He's only been here for a couple of days and it's like every girl is after him. "You know, now that I think about it… you wanting to help Naruto so bad. I think you have a little crush on him." Rachel mentioned.

Ayame jumped a bit and waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, no, I'm just trying to…"

"Nope. Don't try to make up excuses. Just know, I'm going to win Naruto over any other girl out in school."

Ayame sighed knowing that Rachel would just keep cutting her off and decided to allow her think what she wants.

**Next day**

Naruto sat at his desk with lying his head down since he was the only one in the room at the time. He had decided to come early to prevent himself from running into people. It was Friday and he knows how loud and chatty it's going to get today, so which is why he came early to avoid morning disaster. The door slid open, but Naruto didn't bother to see who came in and just kept his head down acting like he was asleep. However, when the door opened, there was more than one student walking in. The sound of multiple footsteps gave it away for the blonde.

"Hey, so are you going to the party tomorrow night?" A student asked to another.

"Hell yeah I am."

Naruto sighed and instantly regretted it since it was loud enough to say that he wasn't asleep after all.

"Hey, Naruto."

The blonde sighed once again and lifted his head up to see Rachel, "You? Since when were you in my class?"

Rachel giggled slightly, "I've always been in your class. Maybe you should just examine your surroundings next time."

The blonde's eyes were half open, "What is it you want?"

"Sheesh, why do you always have to act so cold? Anyway, there's going to be a party tomorrow night at my place and I would like it if you were to come."

"_Tomorrow night? Damn it, I have to help Yahiko and the others tomorrow." _

Rachel kept her smile on and kept staring at the blonde. Naruto looked down at his desk, which Rachel's smile slowly turned into a sad frown, "Okay." Rachel instantly smiled hearing his answer.

She wrapped her arms around him, which other girls in the room all became jealous, "I'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel said, as she went to her seat.

Ayame came up to him and was looking at Rachel wondering what she told him, but then she came to a stop next to the blonde and looked at him, "What did she want?"

"She wanted me to come to her party tomorrow night."

Ayame sat down in her seat next to him, "Well, are you?"

Naruto laid his head back down on the desk, "Yes."

Ayame smiled, "Then you're going to see me and the others there."

Naruto sighed, "Joy."

Ayame giggled lightly, as the door opened once again, "Morning class." Mr. Hatake said, as he walked in and headed to the front of the room.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake!" The class replied.

"I know that the weekend's coming up and that your Spring Break is next week, so, let's try and give all your attention on these next few days without any trouble, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Hatake." Most of the class answered.

The teacher smiled, "Good."

_Time: 5:00p.m._

The class all blurted out in cheers that the day was over, unlike Naruto, which he got up from his desk without saying anything.

A small group of students watched Naruto and talked amongst each other, "Do you think we should ask him?" One asked.

"We should. He looks like he has some hidden talent." Another answered.

One of the students from the group walked over to the blonde, while the others watched them wondering how Naruto's going to react. The blonde lifted his bag up and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to his side getting ready to leave, but there was a guy that he hasn't seen before standing in front of his path, "Hi. Me and the others were wondering if you'd like to try out for a soccer team."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What made you want to ask me?"

"Well, you just seem like you're hiding some true talent."

Naruto sighed and walked right past the boy, then past the group of students that the boy was mentioning. However, the blonde came to a stop at the door, while the others looked at him, "Fine. We'll discuss it on Monday. I have things to do." Naruto said, as he walked out of the room.

The group all smiled and looked at the guy that had asked the blonde, "Way to go Hiroshige."

Hiroshige Ushijima is a rather tall student. He has short spiky blonde hair that reached down to his ears. He has brown eyes and his skin has a nice tan to it. Hiroshige smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks." He chuckled.

"How did you get him to answer so easily?"

Hiroshige shrugged, "Too be honest, I don't know."

_With Naruto_

The blonde was now outside of the school and just walked around the main gates. He kept his head up watching ahead of him. Cars were driving by and he simply kept his focus in front of him. However, across the street, a couple of guys were watching him. One of them has medium length silver hair slicked back with distinctive purple eyes. He wore jeans with a pair of black boots. He also wore a white-buttoned shirt, which was open to show that he wore a gray sleeveless shirt underneath. The other one has slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair, which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. He wore black pants with a white muscle shirt, along with a pair of white sneakers.

"Hmm, so that's the new guy that Yahiko recruited, huh?" The silver haired man asked.

"Yes Hidan. Since we're going to end up being in an abandoned building near the shore, this will be easy."

Hidan began to laugh, "Yes, yes, yes! I haven't been able to hurt anyone lately. I want to pound this kid and let out all this frustration!"

The blonde sighed, "Let's go."

**A/N: There you have it. As some of you all know, Naruto's moods tend to be off and on at times. The title of this chapter was all I could come up with since he's being invited to a party, a gang related thing, and now a soccer team. Think there could've been a better name. This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever wrote out of all my stories. I apologize to those you dislike short chapters and that this won't go on from here on out. I usually never do this, but I just thought that this would be a good ending for this chapter. **

**Anyway, I'm tempted to change this story up a bit with relationships. I want to bring Yoko Littner into this story even though I never watched the anime for her. Basically, I want to bring all sorts of other characters from other shows into this. It makes my work… more fun and interesting.**

**So, Hidan and obviously you should know the other guy is, are aware of Yahiko's new recruit. Just who's spreading the news?**

**Let me know what you think about me bringing in all sorts of characters from other anime and whom you think is spreading the news.**


	4. The Man Behind it all

Okay, since hardly anyone has told me rather I should bring characters in or not, I'm just going to do it.

_**Chapter 4: The Man Behind it all  
><strong>_

_Saturday  
><em>_Time: 6:38 p.m._

Naruto stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. He locked the door and headed down the stairs. Naruto wore his normal school uniform again since he didn't know what exactly to wear. Burying his hands in his pockets, the blonde stepped out of the complex and began walking down the sidewalk. After a couple of seconds, a strange sound was echoing through the streets. The blonde looked around and couldn't pinpoint the sound, but the sound sounded like a horse. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his path to the same alley that he had met Yahiko and the others. His eyes kept looking of what was ahead of him, but someone coming up to him caught his attention. It was some guy that seemed to be in his twenties. He has long blonde hair and wore some sort of bartending outfit. The man's hands were buried in his pockets, as Naruto focused more on him, he saw an angry expression on his face. Once again, Naruto shrugged it off and ignored anything that was up ahead. When the bartender and Naruto were about to be lined up, Naruto had accidently bumped into him. He didn't even bother to turn around and apologize, but the bartender was the one to turn around.

"You little brat!" Naruto turned around to the shout and saw the bartender grabbed his shoulder. Both blondes stared each other in the eye, while Naruto ignored the pain coming from the older man's grip, "What makes you think you can bump into me like that and not even apologize?!" Naruto tried to break the man's grip, but didn't have the slightest of luck at all. The older man chuckled, "You obviously don't know who I am."

"I honestly don't care who you are." Naruto replied.

"Name's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"That's cool."

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow from the behavior this kid was showing him, "You sure are calm in the current position you're in."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess so."

The bartender let go of the student and couldn't help but laugh, "I like you kid. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, so you're that new kid from Tokonosu city."

This time, it was Naruto who quirked an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Shizuo chuckled, "Here in Konoha, everything spreads across the city."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Great. Just what I need; center of attention."

Shizuo patted the blonde's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. If anything happens, just come to me." Shizuo pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to the boy.

Naruto took the card and looked at it to see that it showed his name, the bar he works at, the address, and his contact info. The student looked at the bartender, "Thanks."

"Anyway, I must be going. Take it easy." Shizuo said and continued his path to god knows where.

Naruto placed the card in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see the time showed '6:45'. He had little time to spare since the alley was literally just a few yards away, but he started to think that he should just go since he couldn't think of anything to do. However, he heard screaming coming from the apartment complex next to him. He walked into the complex and heard the screaming again, but it wasn't the screaming from being frightened. What he saw, were a couple of girls playing around in the pool. The first one has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Naruto went wide-eyed slightly to see that she has a slender figure. She wore a two piece swimsuit colored yellow and her breasts seem to be too big for the top piece.

The next one had a slender figure as well like the first one. She has short blue hair and has blue eyes very much like his. She wore a two piece swimsuit too, but colored blue. Just like the other girl, her breasts also seemed a bit big for the top piece. To him; she kind of resembled Konan a bit.

Naruto turned around getting ready to leave, until, "Hey."

"_Damn it." _He turned around to look back at the girls and realized that they weren't calling him out. Instead, the redhead was talking to her friend.

Once again, he turned around leaving, "Hey, you!" He didn't bother to stop and continued on, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

This time, Naruto stopped seeing that he was being called out. He turned around to see that the two girls were actually coming towards him, _"Great."_

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." The bluenette stated.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, doing the best he could to keep his eyes from staring at their breasts.

"Konan told me about you."

"_Great. Guess that Shizuo guy was right." _

"Konan's my sister. My name's Aqua by the way."

"And I'm Erza."

"Well, you already know me obviously."

"Yeah, everyone in the city pretty much does by now."

"_Am I some sort of celebrity now?"_

"So, I take it you're headed to the big brawl?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah."

"Word of advice." Erza said, which she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Avoid contact with a guy named Madara Uchiha."

"Why?"

"He shows no mercy to whoever he faces. He sent people to the hospital and actually killed a few people."

"And he hasn't been sentenced to prison?"

"He has been multiple times, but he doesn't stay in long." Aqua answered.

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone that helps him from the inside."

"Oh." Naruto began to wonder if he'd ever run into this Madara guy.

"Anyway, we've got to get going. Good luck with the brawl." Aqua said, as the two turned to walk off. Naruto's eyes came to focus on watching their rears, which Aqua caught onto him without him even knowing, "Erza."

The scarlet beauty looked at her friend, as they kept walking, "What?"

Aqua placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "He's checking us out."

Erza didn't turn to look at him, but instead looked to the side and saw that he was, "I'll let him slide by this time. He's new after all."

Aqua was a bit surprised, usually Erza would never let anyone go when they act perverted or check her out, "Don't tell me you're getting soft."

Erza chuckled, "I never get soft."

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: 15 minutes<br>__Location: Alley_

Naruto had finally arrived at his destination and saw Yahiko with the others just sitting, "There you are." Yahiko called out causing the others to look at the blonde.

"I ended up running into a few people on the way here."

Yahiko quirked an eyebrow, but decided to leave it be, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Well it's not really a question, but I want to handle Madara Uchiha."

The whole gang went absolutely silent and wide-eyed. Cigarettes dropped to the ground and Yahiko nearly jumped up to his feet to strangle Naruto and yell at him saying 'Are you insane?!'

Kisame busted out laughing, "You?! You want to take on Madara?!"

Itachi and Konan were silent, "Naruto, I'm surprised you're even aware of him, but you wanting to take him on? This guy has put many people in the hospital, not to mention, that he even killed people. I can't have you take him on."

"I want Madara."

Yahiko and Kisame went absolute silent, while the group began to look at one another. The leader of the small group sighed and looked back at Naruto, "Fine. But don't hesitate to ask for help."

"I won't."

Letting out another sigh, Yahiko got up to his feet, "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><em>Location: Abandoned Warehouse<br>__Time: 7:30p.m._

Yahiko and the gang stood outside of a warehouse at the pier. More and more people began to show up, "Where's the newbie!?"

"Great, he's here." Kisame sighed.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Hidan, he's a maniac."

Naruto just looked around and noticed how all the people were in small groups just like Yahiko's. He didn't like how most of the people reminded him of the gang that jumped him back in an alley near school. He noticed that there were no women here and began to wonder why Konan was here. Yahiko noticed how he was wondering and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Konan's here to watch and stop our fights if any of us tend to get way out of hand, because we don't want to end up like Madara."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He replied. The blonde's eyes locked onto to Hidan and his group, "Who are the others with that maniac?"

"Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori."

"I…" Before he finished, he saw another person walking up to the group to join them. This man had waist-length black spiky hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face. He wore black closed toe shoes, dark blue pants, and a black sleeveless shirt.

"That's Madara." Yahiko mentioned.

"Now that we're all here," Madara looked around at everyone and stopped when he saw Naruto, "Remember that you're all here and know of the circumstances." He began to walk towards the blonde, "You're all aware that most of you will end up extremely hurt." His group followed close behind him.

Yahiko then looked at Naruto and back at the approaching Madara, _"Shit. Naruto, I hope you know what you gotten yourself into."_

Naruto didn't seem scared at all seeing how Madara was focused and coming towards him, "Since it seems no one is going to leave, it seems you all accept the outcome of whatever," Madara came to a stop at about ten feet in front of him, "Happens to you." Madara quickly closed the gap between them, which caused Naruto to go wide-eyed due to his speed, "You're mine."

Yahiko's eyes widened and didn't have enough time to interfere. Both Itachi and Kisame were shocked, but they went after Deidara and Sasori. Konan, Yahiko, and everyone who didn't go after someone else watched Madara deliver a vicious spear to the blonde. It was so hard that it took the boy right off his feet. Madara didn't allow him to hit the ground yet and kept running with the boy still caught. Konan and Yahiko turned around, as they watched Madara spear him through the wall into the warehouse, "Naruto!" Yahiko called out, but before he could go after him, he felt himself being turned around.

"I don't think so." Kakuzu said.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Rachel's house<em>

Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it showed '7:48p.m.' her party started at seven and everyone showed up, except one person. She plopped down on a chair and watched everyone mingling with one another. A sigh escaped her mouth, _"He lied."_

"Rachel."

The hostess looked to her side and saw Ayame with Sakura coming to her, "What's wrong Rachel?" Ayame asked.

"Naruto never showed up."

Ayame and Sakura looked at one another, and then back at Rachel, "Maybe something came up?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Rachel, look around. Everyone's having a good time. You should be happy and not let Naruto not showing up put you down." Ayame said.

Rachel looked around and saw that everyone was actually enjoying themselves. She looked back at Ayame and Sakura, "I guess you're right."

Sakura grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the crowd, _"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" _Ayame thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sent crashing into a pile of pallets, "I'm so glad you decided to show up Naruto boy." Madara said and walked towards the down blonde. For the pass twenty minutes, Naruto has been receiving one hell of an ass beating by the hands of Madara. His shirt was all cut up, he had cuts all over his revealing body, his mouth was heinously bloody, he already had bruises all over his face, and his hands were all red from the objects he roughly used to assist him. While on the other hand, Madara only had a couple cuts on his face and that was it.<p>

The blonde was having trouble getting up due to all the pallets he was laying on, that and the fact that his body was screaming at him to stop. Madara picked up a crate that was nearby and smashed it down on the blonde. That was all his body could take, he couldn't get himself back up no matter how hard he tried. His breathing was heavy and rasp, but then he felt himself being dragged. Madara pulled him out from the pile and let go of the boy out in the spacious area of the warehouse, "You know boy. I too was from Tokonosu city. I had my fun there and last I recall," He looked down at the blonde lying there still hopeless, "Last I saw you, I saw that you were being pulled out of the car."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Yeah. I watched your parents get smashed to pieces and couldn't help but laugh. I was hoping you'd die, but when I saw you being pulled out, I was kind of disappointed in myself." Naruto just lied there not believing what he was hearing, "I planned that accident to happen."

The blonde's eyes shifted to look up at Madara, "Y-You're re-responsible… for that?"

"Bingo! Oh! I almost forgot. Jiraya's death was also planned by me."

Naruto felt his whole body feeling real light after hearing everything that he was told. He was here getting his ass beat by the guy that had killed his parents and his father's friend. In his condition, he was completely hopeless and there was nothing he could do. Madara placed his foot on the blonde's right arm, "I won't kill you. Not yet at least. I'll just make you suffer first."

"Why?"

Madara quirked an eyebrow, "Why? Why what?"

"Why did you kill my parents and my godfather?"

Madara cupped his own chin and began to think, "Hmm, I think now's not the time for you to know." With that said he lifted his foot up and stomped hard on the blonde's arm. Naruto's eyes widened as far as they could go after feeling his arm nearly flattened, "Welcome to Konoha." Madara said and walked away listening to the blonde screaming in pain.

Konan came running in after hearing the blonde screaming and saw Madara walking out. As he passed her, he quickly said, "He will die."

The bluenette's eyes slightly widened, as she quickly looked back at Madara leaving and then rushed back to Naruto. Outside, everyone came to a halt on the fighting after hearing the loud and painful screaming coming from the warehouse. Yahiko ran for the warehouse, followed by Itachi and Kisame. Madara walked out in the open with a grin on his face and looked at his group, "Let's go."

_Time Skip: 11:37p.m.  
><em>_Location: Konan's apartment_

Konan and Yahiko sat in the kitchen discussing about what Madara had said. Itachi and Kisame ended up going home. Naruto ended up getting a cast for his arm from a quick visit in the hospital, and was passed out on the couch, "What are we going to do?" Konan asked.

Yahiko rubbed his forehead, "He can never attend another brawl at all."

"Well obviously, but he lives on his own and he's next on Madara's list. You know what Madara's capable of."

Yahiko sighed not liking any bit of this, "Yeah. We can't let him out of our sight. I'm sure he'll go after him since Madara killed his parents."

The apartment door opened, which Yahiko peeked around the corner to see that it was Konan's sister, Aqua. He leaned back and began to think of what they should do, "Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"Ohhh Konnnnnnan…" Aqua stopped when she walked into the living room to see Naruto sleeping on the couch with a cast on. She looked up to see the kitchen light on and walked into the kitchen to see her sister and Yahiko, "What happened?" Konan sighed, while Yahiko just looked at the table, "It was Madara wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Naruto wanted to take him on and not only did he get what he wanted, but he found out that Madara had killed his parents."

Aqua's eyes widened, "Right now, we're trying to figure out what we should do." Yahiko stated.

Someone's phone began to go off, which they all saw it was lying on the counter. Aqua grabbed the phone since she was close and saw that this was Naruto's phone. She saw that the caller's name displayed 'Ayame', "Don't answer." Yahiko said.

Aqua placed the phone down, "Well, we can't let Naruto be on his own."

"We've already pointed that out." Konan replied.

Yahiko looked at Konan, "How about letting him live here?"

Aqua glanced at Yahiko, "What?"

Konan didn't even question back and saw that it would be a good idea. After all, Yahiko lived right next door to her, so it wouldn't be an all out bad idea.

"He can't live here. Why can't he stay with you?" Aqua asked.

"Because my brother won't like it one bit. And you know how he gets."

"Oh yeah." Aqua turned her head to the side, while Konan started to think it over.

Seeing how Konan's apartment only has two bedrooms, and it wasn't entirely big. Having a third person living here would mean that he would have to claim the living room. Or they could move the love seat couches into her or her sister's room since they could easily fit. Then that would mean that they would bring Naruto's mattress and have it in the living room. He would end up using the closet next to the apartment door for his clothes. Seeing how it wasn't a bad idea, she looked back at Yahiko, "He can stay."

Yahiko slightly smiled, "Good."

"I'll go tell him." Aqua said and walked out of the kitchen.

"No matter what, my brother must not know about this." Yahiko stated.

"Yeah."

"I'll help with the groceries and whatever supplies Naruto will need."

Konan smiled, "That would be very helpful."

Aqua came back into the kitchen, which caused Konan and Yahiko to look at her, "He's gone."

* * *

><p>The street lights outside was all the light that was being provided. Some of the lights were flickering and some of them managed to go off. Naruto walked out of the complex and noticed how his complex is right across from the one he had just left. After a couple of minutes, the blonde came up to his apartment and heard a door open. He looked to the side and saw that it was the complex manager. The manager took a good glimpse of the condition the blonde was in and was about to regret of what he was about to say, "Your payment is overdue Naruto. I'm giving you until tomorrow night to get out." He saw Naruto turned to face his door and froze. The manager felt like a total dick, but business is business.<p>

Naruto unlocked the door and pulled the door slightly, letting it slide open on its own. He stood there and saw that his apartment was a complete mess. Walking in, he examined the place and saw that it was completely trashed. His eyes locked onto the table that seemed to be the only furniture not in pieces. On the table, he saw a note, and so he walked to it. He grabbed the note and saw that it read, _"Starting today, your life is going to be a living hell. You will suffer, you will endure pain, you will feel sorrow, and you will… die. Welcome to Konoha."_

At the bottom of the letter, he saw that it was written by none other, than Madara. The letter fell from his hand and now he just stood there looking down at the table. His heart was beginning to pick up the pace due to the feeling of discomfort. Tears began to form in his eyes. He knew he didn't stand a chance against this guy that killed his parents and godfather. After meeting him, he instantly received the beating of a lifetime. Images of his parents began to flash through his mind. His entire body began to quiver after knowing what he's going to be dealing with for god knows how long. Before his tears escaped his eyes, he felt himself being turned around and embraced. Right now, he didn't care who it was. All he wanted right now was comfort and not to be alone. He felt his head placed against someone's chest, which he could feel that it was a woman due to feeling her breasts against his chest. The woman's arms were wrapped against his head, "You're moving in with us." After hearing that voice, he could tell it was Konan.

Yahiko looked around the place and spotted the note on the floor. He picked it up and read through it to see that it was Madara that had done this. Aqua was also here and looked around not believing how trashed this place was, "I can't believe Madara would go this far." Yahiko stated.

The manager came to the door that was prompted open a bit and saw how trashy the apartment was. He looked to see Naruto was being caressed by the bluenette and then saw Yahiko, along with Aqua looking around. When he saw Naruto hurting, he didn't want to say anything harsh to him by seeing this mess, but he knew that he didn't do this.

"Are you the manager?" Yahiko asked, as he approached the man standing outside. Konan and Aqua turned to see the man standing there with a wondering look on his face.

"Yes."

"Did you happen to see anyone enter his apartment?"

"No. I'm just as shocked as you all are."

"I see." Yahiko rubbed his forehead to see that Madara played it stealthy to get in.

"I told Naruto that he has until tomorrow night to get everything out of here. I'm sorry, but I can't be risking my job. Believe me, if I had a choice, I'd let him stay."

Yahiko shook his head, "It's fine. He's going to move in with us."

"That's good. I'm glad he has some friends that look out for him. Don't worry about the mess; I'll have people clean it up." With that said, the manager left.

Yahiko sighed and looked at everyone, "Let's go ahead and start taking some stuff over then."

_Time Skip: 2 hours  
><em>_Location: Konan's apartment_

In what seemed like forever, they all managed to get whatever wasn't broken. As they thought, they had Naruto's mattress in the living room. The table that he had in his living room was now next to his bed. Naruto sat on the side of his bed and stared down at the floor. Yahiko came into the room and looked at the blonde. Deciding to take a seat next to him, he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, "It's okay Naruto. We'll be taking care of you. We're your friends and will help as much as we can."

Konan and Aqua then came into the living room after hearing Yahiko talking to him, "He's right. You have nothing to worry about." Konan said.

"Why?"

The trio all had a puzzle look on their face from the question, "Why what?" Aqua asked.

"Why are you all being nice to me? We barely even know each other."

Konan took a seat next to the blonde, making him be in between her and Yahiko, "Because, we hate seeing people suffer."

"Yeah. We're working our way to true peace. The brawls, they're fun, but we're working on bringing it to an end." Yahiko said.

"Oh." Naruto kept his gaze down at the floor.

Yahiko patted the boy's shoulder, "Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Konan and Aqua both said to him, as he left.

Konan looked at the clock that they put on Naruto's table to see that it showed '1:58a.m.', "I guess I'll be getting to bed too." She looked at the blonde to see that he was still feeling hurt. She embraced him a little tightly, "Don't worry; we'll always be with you." She said and kissed his cheek.

Aqua watched her sister got up and walked to her room. Her gaze turned back to Naruto and saw that he just remained the same, "Goodnight Naruto." She said and walked to her room not wanting to be put in an awkward silence. The blonde looked at a picture that he had placed on the table. It was a picture of him when he was around the age of five with his parents. He grabbed the picture and stared at it. All this time, he thought that it was an accident that killed his parents. After what happened back at the pier, he now knew that it was actually a set-up. Not only was it a set-up for his parents, but for his godfather too. He was feeling hurt again, but the main feeling he was going through, was frustration. He met the guy that caused the deaths of them and only one thing was going through his mind, 'revenge'. Placing the picture back on the table, he turned the lamp off and lied down to get some sleep, _"I will make you regret that you killed my parents."_

**A/N: I know! It's been forever since I worked on this story. Well, this story is going to be a massive cross-over and is now a small harem. I've been more focused on working on my other story, "Within the Apocalypse" due to how popular it's turning out to be. Anyway, hoped some of y'all enjoyed this long waited chapter. **

**Until next time!**


	5. His First

_**Chapter 5: His First  
><strong>_

"_So Naruto, how do you feel about starting your first day of school?" The blonde looked to the voice to see his mother Kushina and smiled, "I can't wait!"_

_Minato placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair, as he handed him his lunch box, "Make sure to make plenty of friends." _

_Kushina looked out the window to see the bus had just pulled up, "Best you hurry son. Wouldn't want to miss the bus now, would you?"_

_Naruto shook his head and immediately opened the door. He turned to his parents with a smile on his face, "Bye mom and dad!" His parents waved at him, which he then turned back around and ran outside. After a few steps, the scenery began to stir. The boy just stood there watching the whole area twist and turn, "Wh-What's going on?"_

_The scene changed to an alley and the first thing he saw, was his dad. His head tilted, "Dad?" Then he saw his dad talking to some guy that had waist-length black spiky hair. His eyes widened recognizing that hair, "Madara!" The whole area began to twist and stir yet again. This time, the blonde found himself staring at a rather large looking house. He looked around and saw a few more houses and not a single person outside. Gunshots were heard, which made the boy snap his head to the large house in front of him. His eyes widened, as everything began to twist again. What was going on? First, he was about to enjoy his first day of school. Second, he saw his dad talking to a guy he despises in every way possible. Third, he heard gunfire in a large house having no clue who the hell lives in it. Now, the scene changed to a bank that had the alarm going off, but the scene didn't stay long. Naruto placed both hands on his head and shaking his head, "What the hell are you trying to show meee?!" _

_The scene changed to a three-way intersection, which he saw the vehicle his parents drove. His eyes widened remembering this event and his eyes jolted to the side to see the eighteen-wheeler coming right at them. He ran and ran wanting to prevent the next step from happening no matter the cost. Sadly, knowing this was just a dream/memory, he watched the truck smash the car into a wall. The lunch box in his hand dropped, which vanished. His eyes were as wide as they could be and his whole body was trembling. He didn't want to see this happen again, but he had no control of it happening or not. _

_Once again, the scene stirred and changed to yet another bank. He was standing across the street from it. He looked around and spotted Madara talking to some random guy. Wait, a random guy? Then it hit him, he was seeing that what Madara had told him back at the brawl was not a lie. Not only that, he sort of drew up how the incident with his parents happened. Although he still needed more information about it in order to crack it. _

_One last time, the scene changed yet another time. This time, the boy found himself staring at the buildings… from a high point view. He looked down to see he was standing on the roof of some building. Looking around, he saw all the lights in the city lit up due to it being late. _

"_Well boy?"_

_Naruto tensed up hearing that voice and turned around to see Madara facing him with a gun in his hand. His eyes widened, "W-Well… what?" He asked in fear._

"_Do you have anything to say?"_

_Naruto's hair was blown to the side due to the wind picking up, "I…"_

_**BANG!**_

_The boy took a few steps back and felt that he was right on the edge. He felt the bullet go right into his stomach. Looking down at where he was shot, he saw the blood soaking his shirt. He looked up at Madara and…_

_**BANG!**_

_Naruto's body ended up taking one last step, which caused him to fall off the building and straight down to…_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Naruto!" _

"Naru…"

The blonde jolted straight up and was breathing heavily. His breathing was out of control and his face was sweating, "Naruto, you need to calm down." Konan said.

His body was trembling after recalling what he just dreamed about, _"H-He's going to kill me…" _

"Naruto!" Konan called, but she failed to reach out to him. The blonde was still trembling, sweating, and breathing too fast, "Aqua!"

In just a matter of seconds, her sister came to the living room. She saw Naruto going through some sort of breakdown, "What's going on?"

"Go get me a wet cold towel, quick."

Aqua quickly ran for the kitchen to get what her sister had requested. Naruto just sat there not showing any sign of calming down. Just before he ended up going to sleep, he was all thinking about how to get revenge. Now, after seeing such a dream, he was showing fear and doubt. He began to think that it would be impossible to get payback against Madara after hearing such things and his dream showing him. Konan pulled the blonde close to her and had his head resting against her chest, "Naruto, you need to calm down."

Aqua came back with the cold wet towel her sister had asked for and quickly handed it to her. Konan wiped the blonde's face with the towel, which made his body jump a bit from how cold it was. The impact defiantly made his body ease down, but also began to wake him up. His eyes were slightly widened and turned to look back and forth between the bluenettes, "What happened?" Aqua asked.

The blonde found himself calming down and sighed, "It was just a dream. That's all."

Aqua placed her hands on her hips, "Just a dream? Must've been more than just a dream if it made you have a panic attack."

Naruto shook his head, "It was just a dream as I said."

Konan sighed and got up from the mattress, "Well, if you say so."

A knock from the front door attracted everyone's attention, but Aqua rushed to the door since she already knew who it was. Once she opened the door, Naruto and Konan both saw a familiar face, "Hey Erza." Aqua greeted.

There stood the scarlet haired girl that Naruto had just seen yesterday before the brawl. A blush crept on his face seeing the rather short jean shorts she wore and a red shirt that seemed a tad small since it showed her stomach, _"Dear god. She's… amazing." _Naruto thought.

Erza smiled, "You ready to go eat Aqua?"

The bluenette smiled back, "Sure am."

After hearing Erza's question, this caused the blonde to look at the clock which showed '8:42a.m.', _"Man. It doesn't feel like I slept long at all."_

Erza leaned her head to the side and saw a familiar blonde, "Naruto? What's he doing here?"

Aqua scratched the back of her head, "Ugh, well, he's living here now."

Erza then saw that his right arm was wrapped in a cast, "So you the brawl must've been pretty rough for you, huh?" She asked, as she walked passed Aqua and toward the boy.

Naruto saw the beautiful red head coming to him and sighed after registering what she had asked him, "Yes."

Erza sat next to him and kept examining his cast, "Who'd you go up against?"

Naruto refused to look at her and kept his gaze down at the floor. Aqua and Konan just stood there looking at him wondering if he was going to tell her or not. After realizing how news is spread throughout the city, the blonde sighed, "Madara."

Erza's eyes widened, as she stared at the side of the blonde's face, "Why?"

Aqua stared at the blonde to see that he turned his gaze down to the ground. The bluenette walked over to Erza and grabbed her arm, "Come on. Let's go eat already." She said, pulling the scarlet beauty up from the mattress and to the door.

"W-Wait. I want to know…" Suddenly, the door slammed shut to show that they were gone.

Konan looked back at the blonde and sat back down next to him. She looked at the boy's cast, "How long did they say to keep that on?"

"They said it should be better by tomorrow. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's not like he used a sledgehammer or anything."

"Yeah. Does it hurt?"

The blonde shook his head, "Only when I move it a little, but not much."

"So you don't really need it on do you? They said it'll be better by tomorrow, right?"

Naruto then looked at her, "Y-Yeah…"

Konan grabbed the blonde's phone that was sitting on the table, "That just means you'll be back to a hundred percent tomorrow. You don't really need to be wearing it anymore." She went through his phone and found the doctor's number, "I'm going to give him a call and have him come here to remove it."

Naruto looked at Konan in disbelief, "Wait. You're going to ask him to come here and remove it? Shouldn't we be going there to get it removed?"

"It's a Sunday. Plus, they can come since we're not far and that they can take requests."

The blonde's head hung low, _"This city sure is strange. It's different in so many ways."_

_15 minutes later_

The same doctor that put the cast on Naruto was now inside Konan's apartment sitting next to the blonde on his mattress. Konan just stood to the side to watch, "I see. So I guess there was no need to place this cast on. You must recover quickly."

Naruto chuckled lightly, "I've been told that before."

"Well, this won't take long."

A few minutes later, the doctor had finally removed the cast and saw Naruto slowly moving his arm around, "How does it feel?"

"It hurts a little when I move it, but it's nothing I can't handle."

The doctor smiled, "That's good." He got up from the mattress and looked at Konan, "I'll be going now." He then looked at the blonde, "Take it easy with that arm." He said and walked out the apartment, closing the door on his way out.

Konan turned to look at Naruto and then at the clock, which showed 9:07a.m. She walked to her room, which Naruto watched her dismiss herself. She turned the corner out of the blonde's sight. Naruto sighed and held his arm out in front of him, "Yeah. I'll fully recover by tomorrow." He lied down on his mattress and stared up at the fan spinning slowly.

An unfamiliar scent roamed through the living room. Naruto took a good whiff of it, _"W-What is that smell? It kind of smells like a skunk, but not near as bad." _

"Hey."

Naruto sat up and saw Konan sit next to him with a pipe in one hand and a joint in the other. The blonde's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that's…"

Konan closed her eyes, "It is. Have you ever tried it?"

The blonde shook his head, "I've never really got a chance to."

Konan placed the joint down next to her and held the pipe up to her lips. She brought up the lighter with her other hand and lit up the bowl of weed. She inhaled it deeply and took it down into her lungs. Holding her breath, she handed the pipe and lighter to the blonde. Naruto took the objects and kept watching her. Konan smiled and blew the smoke out in his face, which the blonde kind of backed his head a bit from the smell. The bluenette nudged him, "Go on."

Naruto didn't waste any time and placed his lips against the pipe's mouthpiece. He brought the lighter to the bowl and lit it. He performed the same steps as Konan did and handed her the objects after he inhaled a fairly large amount. Naruto didn't hold his long at all and coughed it up. Konan laughed, "You'll get used to it."

The blonde let out one last cough, "I-I hope so." He coughed again.

A couple minutes later, the two had finished the bowl and were just sitting there. Naruto was feeling a little uneasy, while Konan on the other hand was fine. She smiled and brought forth the joint she had set aside, "You ready to go again?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her with his eyes slightly widened, but showed that they were actually half closed, "Hell yeah."

A grin crept on Konan's face and so round two began. A couple minutes pass again and Konan just finished up taking the last hit. She held it in and turned to Naruto to see that he was looking all over the place. She held back the laugh and then placed her hands on the boy's cheeks. This caused him to look at her, which the two stared at each other's reddened eyes. She pulled him towards her quickly and planted her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened, but as before, were only halfway open. He felt her lips part open slowly, which he did too and that was when he felt the smoke being blown into his mouth. Naruto caught on quickly and inhaled it. He felt Konan's hands still placed on his cheeks and saw her staring him in the eye. His eyes gazed down and never realized until now that she was wearing a lingerie satin gown with lace trims colored blue that matched her hair. Looking down further, he caught her lower mid-section and saw that she was wearing a g string, _"Dear lord! When was she wearing that? Oh my fucking god, I can't be here with her right in front of me. Kissing me like that and wearing that outfit is too much."_

He felt Konan's lips press against his again, which they both opened their mouths. Naruto exhaled the smoke into her mouth. He pulled away to examine her once again and was finding himself completely lost. Feeling Konan's lips against his, he felt the smoke coming into his mouth again, but only half of it. He saw Konan still holding in some and then he felt her hands slide down his neck, which worked their way to his shoulders. Naruto saw her eyes were halfway open and saw a seductive look on her face. He felt himself being pushed down slowly and felt Konan adjust herself on top of him. She had her legs on each side of the boy's legs and was sitting on all fours. Her hands were placed down just above his shoulders and blew the smoke out in his face again, "You know Na-ru-to, it's just going to be us two for a while."

The blonde felt Konan lowering body and then felt her crotch area being pressed down against his own. Immediately, the bluenette felt the boy's dick grow after feeling it press against her womanhood, "W-Wait. What about Yahiko?"

"He's running a few errands."

"Aqua?"

"Her and Erza went out to eat and will be running a few trips to some shops most likely."

Naruto mentally slapped his head forgetting that Erza had in face came to get Aqua so they could go eat. Konan leaned up and pulled the boy by his shirt to have him sit up. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. Naruto held his arms up so she could remove his shirt easier. She tossed his shirt off the mattress and examined his body. She saw that he had an average six-pack and that he kept his whole body tanned since she didn't see any tan lines, or so she thought since she has yet to remove one piece of clothing left. But she decided not to worry about that for now and pushed him back down on the bed. Naruto didn't protest for what was about to happen since the weed was making him feel too relax, but with Konan's actions, he was going to go with it. The bluenette smiled down at him and planted her lips against his. They both closed their eyes and shared a slow, yet passionate kiss. Konan began to rock her hips, while Naruto reached out and placed his hands on them. He felt her tongue sneak into his mouth and played around with it using his tongue. The blonde slid his hands around her hips and firmly gripped her rear. Konan moaned and immediately smiled into the kiss. She backed away a bit and eyed him, "Aren't you being naughty." She seductively said.

The blonde tilted his head a bit, "I'm just getting what I want."

Konan's smile turned into a grin, "Oh? And what are you trying to aim for?"

Naruto just stared up at her and saw that she was waiting for an answer. A few seconds passed and Konan's grin turned into a frown seeing how the boy didn't say a word, "Hey."

The blonde shook his head, "Sorry, what did you ask?"

Konan kept her frown on him, which caused him to wonder what he did. But, then she smiled and giggled at him, "You sure are high."

Naruto let his head sink back down in the pillow, "Y-Yeah. I… love this feeling."

The bluenette sat up, which Naruto then scooted up to where he could sit up against the wall. Konan crawled to him and placed her legs each side of his leg and sat on her knees, "I'm glad you do. I could never find a smoking partner. Not even Yahiko would do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him how incredible it feels, but he keeps saying how it's bad."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Bad? He's smoking cigarettes. That's a whole lot worse compared to weed."

"Exactly."

"Well, I can be your smoking partner if you'd like."

Konan eyed him and began examining him. She smiled and leaned in to where she was a mere inch from his face. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a seductive look, "I'd like that. And if you love the feeling of being high, you'll begin to want to do this more often."

The blonde blushed and felt Konan press her lips against his again. Konan bit his lower lip and slightly tugged on it. She leaned up a bit so that she could remove her gown. She reached around to grab the clip of her bra, but she felt Naruto's hands placed over hers. The two didn't break the kiss, as their actions continued. Konan brought her arms back in front and placed her hands against his chest, while Naruto unclipped her bra for her. Once he let go of it, her bra fell to where it exposed her breast. The blonde broke the kiss, while Konan leaned back so that he could get a good look. He gazed down slightly to get a good look at her perky thirty-six C sized breasts. His hands were placed on her sides and just enjoyed feeling her smooth skin against them. He rubbed her sides up and down and saw the smile on her face, "Taking your time aren't ya?"

"I guess you could say that. I've never really done this, but my dad's friend would always tell me stories of how do things when the time comes."

"So you're a virgin?"

Naruto nodded, "I've never bothered losing it, but I just feel like that this time seems good."

Konan's smiled died down into a straight face, "You should really save it for somebody special."

The blonde closed his eyes and chuckled. Opening his eyes, he eyed her, "You are special. I've only been in Konoha for a couple days and already went through hell. You were there when Madara pretty much wrecked me and you allowed me to move in with you. I wasn't doing so well when I first moved here and you were there with the others looking out for me. Sure in school there are a few that are trying to help me, but I just don't seem to like them that much. They're… a bit too persistent."

The bluenette just sat there on his lap still and stared him in the eye, while Naruto continued, "And for you to open your home to me on such a short time and to where we barely know one another that well, that earns my trust. Not to mention…"

Konan placed a finger against his lips and shook her head. She looked at him and smiled, "You don't need to say anymore." Once she removed her finger, Naruto leaned up a bit and kissed her neck. This caused Konan to lift her head up so he could get better access. She then rests her arms on each of his shoulders to allow him to continue with his work. He slowly kissed his way down her neck creating a trail. Konan was letting out small moans from how sensitive and soft his kisses were. The boy kept his hands on her sides and slowly slid them down to her hips. Eventually, he came to a stop on the kisses and found that he was down at her breasts. Konan lowered her head back down and saw him just staring at her chest. He gently kissed her right tit and then began nibbling on it softly. The bluenette brought her arms up from his shoulders and wrapped them around his head to have him buried in her chest. She rested her chin on top of his head with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He began to suck on her tit and instantly heard the soft moans coming from her.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from the table next to them. Konan unraveled her arms and looked at the boy's phone that was going off. Naruto pulled back and also looked at his phone. He reached for it and looked to see that the person calling him was Ayame. Shaking his head, he tossed his phone back at the table. The bluenette smiled seeing how he didn't allow that to bring an end to their intimate session. The blonde looked back at her and saw her removing herself from his lap. He watched her grab his boxers and remove them rather quickly. Konan stared at his erect six inch cock and looked back up at him. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him, as she lied on her back. Naruto found himself sitting up and saw her legs were straightened out. He smiled and grabbed her G string to do the same thing she did and instantly pulled them off to expose her clean shaved womanhood. Once Konan felt that she was completely free from any clothing, she sat back up to join him. She eyed him with a soft smile and placed her hands against his chest, "Are you ready?" She asked.

Naruto saw that she was slightly looking down at him and also looked down to get a better look at her eyes, "Yeah." He said and smiled.

The bluenette pushed him back to where he was lying on his back and then positioned herself on top of him. Their bodies were lined up perfectly. Konan planted her lips against his and reached down to grab his cock. She lowered her bottom half and felt his cock poke just a tad above her pussy. She moved his cock down and felt it poke at her entrance this time. Naruto placed his hands on her hips, while Konan brought her arms up and placed her hands on each side of his shoulders. She lowered her entire body and felt his cock enter her pussy. Naruto pushed his hips up a bit to help and started to thrust slowly, while she kept her bottom half still. The blonde felt some sort of small vibrating against his lips and heard that it was from Konan's moaning. The sound of her moaning showed that he was doing it right and started to thrust up in her a little faster. The bluenette stopped kissing him, but the blonde didn't. Konan kept moaning to where she couldn't continue kissing him back. Naruto had complete control over this so far. He tightened his grip on her hips a bit and pulled her down to where his cock went in deeper. This time, Konan pulled her head from him and arched her back up, letting out a louder and more pleasant moan. The blonde smiled seeing that once again, he was doing this right. However, he felt a rush coming to him and knew that he was about to lose it. So, he began to thrust harder and a lot faster to help himself. Konan placed her hands on his chest and decided to swirl her hips with his thrusting. The bluenette was lost in this pleasure she was receiving and could feel that she was about to release.

Deciding to let her know, the blonde said, "K-Konan…"

The bluenette kept moaning, "I know." She said rather loudly.

The blonde gave her one last hard thrust and shot his load into her womb. Konan also came and released her juice onto his cock, which leaked out of her pussy and continued to slide down his cock. Once Naruto felt the last of his load, his arms dropped to rest on the bed. Konan removed herself from him and lied down next to him. She sat on her elbow and placed her free hand on his chest, "For your first time, you did very well."

Naruto was catching his breath and smiled, "Thanks."

Konan grabbed his hand and got off the mattress with him. She then led him to the hall that led to her room. Her door was open, so they just walked right in. Naruto looked around her room and saw that there wasn't much. A queen size bed, two nightstands, dresser with a mirror attached to it, and a TV sitting on the dresser. He saw that on the left was her closet since the door was open, and to the right was the bathroom. Konan led him to the bathroom and flicked the switch on so the lights came on. The bathroom was a pretty decent size, since her bedroom was the master bedroom, the bathroom would be the biggest in this apartment. What really caught Naruto's attention, was the shower. It was pretty much the exact same as his back at his place. The bluenette opened the glass door and turned the water on, "We should clean ourselves up so the others don't smell the sweat."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

Konan smiled and stuck her arm in the shower to feel the water was starting to get warm. She stepped in and pulled the blonde in with her. He closed the door since he was the last in and saw Konan standing there with that same seductive look on her face again, "But that doesn't mean we can keep going."

Naruto blushed after hearing that she was ready for another round. After his time with Jiraya, there was times that he told him that sometimes, depending the woman; that they would keep going for multiple rounds. Konan grabbed a bar of face soap and rubbed it in between her hands, "I say we clean up first though." She then held out the bar of soap to him. The blonde shrugged and did the same. A few minutes later, the two finished cleaning themselves, actually, its best I say cleaning each other. Konan leaned against the wall and pulled Naruto to her. The bluenette lifted her left leg up a bit, which the boy caught on and grabbed her thigh. He planted his lips against hers and unlike the kisses they had, this one seemed to turn into a little more wild kind of way. Neither one of them wasted time since Konan grabbed his cock and lined it up with her pussy. Naruto instantly shot his cock deep into her, which made Konan go wide-eyed. He then started thrusting hard into her, causing the bluenette to moan loudly. The boy instantly picked up the pace and was moving at a more immense pace. Konan wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a moan every time he pounded her. His pounds were hard enough to make her tits bounce every time, "Oh… god!" She shouted.

The blonde placed his lips against hers again wanting to enjoy the feeling of her kiss again. They both felt their climaxes coming again, which Naruto shoved his cock deep into her yet again and shot another load into her womb. Konan's juices slid down his cock once again and the two of them felt their bodies loosen. Naruto let go of her leg, which Konan stood straight up. They both were catching their breath after a short, yet rough round. They rested their foreheads against the others and looked into each other's eyes. Konan smiled, as they both raised their head a bit and found themselves in another passionate kiss.

_Living Room_

The door opened to reveal Aqua walking in with Erza, "That was delicious!" The bluenette said. Once she stepped in, the duo smelt that skunk like smell, "Great, Konan was smoking."

Erza looked around and looked at the bed to see clothes scattered. A smile came to her face and she pointed, "Looks like that's not all that happened."

Aqua looked to where her friend was pointing at and saw the clothes. Her eyes widened, "No way."

The scarlet beauty walked to the bed and picked up what she assumed are Naruto's boxers. She examined them and saw that there was a little damp spot on the crotch area, "Looks like they did."

Aqua wasn't disappointed or anything, she was just shocked. She had just let the blonde move in with them and already gone off and already fuck him, "I'm surprised. And to think it happened so quickly."

Erza turned to her friend with a sheepish grin on her face, "I wonder how he is. Don't you?"

The bluenette blushed, "Erza!"

The scarlet beauty laughed, "I'm kidding."

Aqua narrowed her eyes, "You're such a liar. Every time you say that, you really mean it."

Erza shrugged, "I just have a strange feeling that he's going to attract a lot of women."

"What makes you think that?"

Erza sighed and tossed the boxers back onto the bed, "Well, he had a rough life and plenty of women can't help but be around a guy like that. They always like to be there to comfort them in any way possible."

"I understand to comfort them, but why would you think that they would all want a piece of him?"

"Cause of the way he acts maybe."

Aqua pouted her lips, "I don't know."

Erza shook her head, "We should leave for now. Let's not have them know we were here."

"Good call." With that said, the duo walked out of the apartment.

**A/N: Done! It's been an extremely long time since I've written a lemon scene, so I apologize if it was shitty. As I said earlier, this story is now a HAREM and will have several characters from other anime/games. I will provide a small list of who you all will see later on. **

**Fei Rin (from Anarchy Reigns) Look her up if you want to see what she looks like.**

**Rio Chance (maybe)  
><strong>**Samus Aran  
><strong>**Aqua  
><strong>**Erza**

**And more to come (those are the girls that'll be in this harem 'possibly').**

**Information I can provide so far:**

**Aqua: 19**

**Erza: 20**

**Konan:21**

**Yahiko:21**

**Itachi and Kisame: 21**

**Naruto: 17 **

**Anyway, if you have any requests of who you'd like to see come into this story, please say so. It will vary if I know the character or not. This story is just going to be a FUN based one and only have one objective. So, until next time!**


End file.
